Akatsuki's New York
by Miyuki Ningyo
Summary: The Akatsuki memebers turned 13 and somehow wound up in NY City! You submit characters to be students in the school they'll atend. School Dances included! What will hapen? It's a super crazy idea and you help decide what will happen!
1. Where Will We Go? What Will We Do?

Disclaimer: -sighs- No, I do not own Naruto. I've wished on those stupid shooting stars for four years now, but absolutely nothing has happened.

Rating: T for language. It's Middle School, come on.

Basic Summary thing: Basically, all of the Akatsuki members are going to be middle schoolers. I realize that there are major age gaps between most of the members, but they're all going to be 13 just like my friends and I who will be in this magical story of joy and wonder. I'm not going to get too detailed in the story yet because I need main characters! This is where you come in;

I need every single reader to comment what their name will be, what they look like, persona, etc. The first eight get guaranteed parts in my story. Oh, and if you have a thing for a particular member, please tell me! Middle schools have dances you know! Oh, but Dei-kun is mine! –hisses loudly-

.oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo.

All of the Akatsuki members sat on different rocks in Central Park, New York City. Packets in their hands, they sat trying to fill out questions in English. Itachi had done his best to understand the language with his sharingan, but not all of members could understand it yet. Pain's Rin'agan came in handy for it too, but he refused to help anyone but Konan.

"What does this mean, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked his partner. Itachi strode over, wobbling slightly because he still had to get used to this new body, which was rather short.

"Do you have a medical condition?" Itachi read. "You might want to come up with something to explain the blueness." Itachi put a hand over his mouth in shock. First he had to get used to looking like he did when he was 13, but now he didn't even talk like when he did. He realized he sounded like any other _immature _13-year-old. Hidan was enjoying this and was laughing his head off. He, of course, was behaving the same as usual.

"Oh, Itachi! Don't worry about that ****ed up ****. You'll get used to it!" Hidan laughed.

"Sasori no Danna, when it asks what humanities I want to go into, it doesn't mention art. What do I do, un?" Deidara asked. It was quite obvious to the other members that he looked more like a girl in this place than any other with his feminine haircut, which he flipped WAY too much. Sasori was incredibly repulsed by him, now more than ever, because with Deidara's horrible habit of following him around, in New York City, people thought he was Sasori's girlfriend.

"Well, circle what feel like circling, and ask about it later, brat." Sasori hissed. He was probably the shortest of all the teenaged Akatsuki members. Worst of all, for him at least, he was human.

For the next ten minutes the group sat in silence. Even Tobi was quite. What had happened to them was no laughing matter. In the middle of extracting the six tailed biju, the last of the Jinchuuriki's life energy was forced into a space rift. The Jinchuuriki died, but sent every single member, dead and alive, to New York City. When they had arrived a week ago, in Times Square, they saw a mountain-full of teenagers bustling around. When they asked what was going on, they got the answer "School". To fit in, they decided to get some administration papers and sign up for a local school. What really flustered them, is why teenagers were still going to school after all, they hadn't in school for years.

Meanwhile, Miyuki (yes, I have a Japanese name still) came wandering through the park with her best friend and sempei, Hana. Miyuki, a Caucasian girl with hazel eyes and long, curly brown hair with silver, blond, and red highlights (NOT KIDDING, IT'S NATURAL!). Hana was an Asian with wavy hair covering her right eye and a clever look to her. They were discussing art, trying to imamate their two favorite anime characters.

"I have to disagree with you, art is not eternal, what is the point of that? Art is fleeting and beautiful! It has one moment of glory before it disappears in an instant!" Miyuki declared in her best fandub voice.

"How can you say that? Art is the beauty that last forever!" Hana declared in a extremely exaggerated low voice.

"Art is a blast!" Miyuki said with one last look at Hana before jumping off a small cliff that she normally did whenever she came to Central park. Landing easily on a square rock she hopped down and started running, Hana right behind her.

"Tag!" Hana yelled tapping Miyuki's shoulder. Miyuki turned and red leaves blew in her face.

"Damn! I hate this place in the fall!"

"Catch me if you can!" Hana screamed, snapping Miyuki back into reality. She dashed as fast as she could.

"Get your sorry, puppet ass back here!" Miyuki called.

"You and your stupid idea of art could never defeat me! Go lick yourself with those stupid hands of yours!"

The Akatsuki had stopped working and listened to the conversation of the two annoying girls. Deidara and Sasori were blushing furiously at the fact that the two were talking a lot like them.

"Sasori no Danna! Come back here!" they heard the sniffly girl say. They all gasped. Could she have said what they thought they had heard?

"Finally, you caught up to me!" The other girl started. "And now we'll go have some fun with those hands of yours Deidara!" She said in a sarcastic, perverted way. Then they heard intense and insane laughing.

"There is no question, they used your names." Pain whispered. "We should investigate this." And with that, all of the members sprang into the trees.


	2. Taken By Stalkers

All of the Akatsuki members watched as the girl with the sniffly voice and curly hair collapsed on the ground grasping her heart. The other girl came rushing over.

"Is she alright?" Kakuzu asked in a hushed tone so that only the other members could hear him up in the treetops. Although now oversized, their cloaks, surprisingly, were good in blending in with the trees that surrounded them.

"Dei-kun! Speak to me! Live! Darn you!" the Asian girl yelled. The girl with curly hair sat up, still clenching her heart and breathing deeply. "What the hell was that?"

"I had an un attack! UN UN UN UN UN UN UN UN UN UN UN UN UN UN UN!" She laughed. The other girl slapped her across the face.

"You had me worried, brat!"

"Sorry for living...-giggle- un…" Both girls were laughing now. Back in the treetops, Hidan shifted his position and there was a small crack in the branches. Both girls stopped and looked up into the trees.

Back on the ground, Miyuki and Hana starred into the trees. Both had received martial arts training, Miyuki Tae Kwon Do and Hana Karate. Both teachings involved learning keen listening skills. Eyeing the trees, the first thing they spotted was Kisame's blue face starring down at them. Then the other members' faces were spotted and in no time at all, both girls felt as though the boys up in the trees were stalkers from their new boarding school.

All of the members jumped down simultaneously leaving the girls in awe.

"How. The hell. Did they flipping jump down 20ft?" Miyuki asked.

"It might be a horrible fanfiction!" Hana gasped, COMPLETELY SERIUS.

"No, if it were a fanfiction, Deidara would probably be in a dress, sempei."

(Oh, believe me. It is quite tempting to type that)

"You'll be coming with us." Pain told the girls.

"Okay, I know I'm young and have a dirty mind. Period. But that just sounded wrong." Hana told Miyuki.

"Yeah. Let's just kick their asses." Miyuki responded. Both girls dashed forward, aiming for Pain.

"Don't make a scene." Pain commanded. Miyuki threw a punch which turned into a back fist as Pain dodged it. Hana was already sliding on the ground, hitting Pain's feet and causing him to fall over. The other members came at them both all at once. In an instant the two girls were on the ground, their bodies completely paralyzed.

"Holy mother of god I don't want to be raped! Let me go you pieces of crap!" Miyuki screamed trying to wiggle away. Kisame picked her up. "Let me go fishstcks! You smell like old cheese and rotting fish! Yuck!"

"Shut. Up." Kisame growled.

Hidan picked Hana up. "Oh for the love of god! I'm going to die because an emo, stigmata obsessed guy is going to stab me to death!" Her death Note fell out of her coat pocket.

"What the hell is this?" Hidan asked, picking up the book while keeping Hana on his back. The Notebook had weird A, a half square symbol next to it, ^ only upside down, , and then a -5 all in weird silver writing.

"Kira will come for me!" Hana yelled before going out cold.

"L will save me!" Miyuki said before going out cold as well.

"L…Sucks…" Hana muttered, still unconscious.

"Light…looks like a stripper…" Miyuki murmured back.

"It seems they like to argue." Konan said. "So, now what?"

"I was thinking we could go back to our favorite spot and take a chill, dog. Yas know, like, with our homies. Then ask them some questions and hope they give us some info on how to get back to funky town." Pain said. Gasping at his voice. The other members looked at him funny. Pain sounded like a nerd from five years ago trying to imitate a gangster.

**Okay, please don't be mad for not including the ppl who commented. I love you all for reviewing but I typed this chapter before your comments, sorry. But I guarantee, I promise, you'll be in the next chapter. Oh and sorry for my short chapters. I don't like reading big ones because I lose my spot all the time so my chapters will be short.**


	3. My Pals

**This next chapter goes out to my first three reviewers. ****Meimei in Darkness****, ****sco23****, and Beca I love you all! Thank you soooo much! If I could give you all cookies I would! But I can't so your reward is your characters being in this chapter! Yay! =3**

Miyuki and Hana slowly opened their eyes. They were lying on the ground, with feet shifting all around them. Yelling and screaming filled the air. Both girls sat up, eyes a little hazy, and saw the group of stalker cosplayers (or at least what they thought they were) and three of their friends having a huge argument, over them. Looking around, they realized that they were in the tennis courts which meant they were still in central park.

"What the 'l is the matter with you? They're our friends and **WE** can take them home!" They heard Miyu scream at the boy "dressed" as Pain. Miyu looked rather upset, her blond, curly hair flying in all directions as though she had been electrocuted. Her left eye which was green seemed to have narrowed down as if watching the boy in front of her for any sign of lying. Her blue eye was completely open, watching for any sign if he was to run away or attack. Her black vest was on the ground, leaving only her white shirt on over her black mini-skirt. Both were muddy but nothing in comparison to her black boots which were completely soaked in mud. It appeared as though she had chased after them, and apparently caught up to them which was no surprise; Miyu was the best track and field runner they ever knew. In all the years Miyuki and Hana had known Miyu, they had never seen her look so angry.

"Oh, for the love of Jashin! This is so stupid! We can ****ing take them on!" Takai hissed. Takai was the Goth in the group of friends who had used google to find out everything about Jashin from Naruto. She loved it so much, she had even converted to it and poked herself with nettles on a regular basis. She was dressed in her black sailor-suit uniform today with heavy eye shadow. She too, looked very angry.

"Look. They're waking up now so you can ask them if they know who we are and then you can believe us." Miyuki and Hana heard there friend John say. Their black friend always had a way of staying cool in hot spots, which was one of the qualities they liked about him. He probably was the cleanest of all of Miyuki's and Hana's friends right now since he had probably just followed Miyu after she cleared the mud for him. Therefore, his maroon clothes were completely free of stains and his gold cap was looking shinier than ever.

"They…They..kidnapped…u…u…" Hana began. Her voice was stuttering a lot so it appeared as though she was incredibly sleepy. In a split second she fell asleep.

"Itachi!" Kisame yelled at his partner. Itachi had apparently sharingan'ed the 3 friends so that they were now in a daze, swaying back and forth as though under a trance. "Why did you do that? Now we have to bring them too!"

"They were chasing us and probably were going make a scene! He had no choice!" Both Zetsu's yelled at Kisame.

"All of you shut the **** up! Your giving me a headache!" Hidan yelled.

"This is a serious predicament we're in and you can't stop cursing for one moment?" Kakuzu yelled.

"Guys…" Pain started.

"Stop it you guys…" Konan began.

Both were about to speak but Miyuki cleared her throat. "All of you! Shut up! I have no idea who you are or why you like cosplaying as Akatsuki members or why they look like there on crack," Miyuki gestured toward Miyu, Takai, and John. "But I want a decent explanation of what's going on or I'll start screaming! And less than 20 yards from here there is a place where the Central Park Rangers hang out so you better have a good idea to tell me!" There was silence for a few moments.

"You scream louder than Konan when she's P.M.." Hidan mumbled. Kazuzu and Konan slapped him upside the head simultaneously. "Well she does."

"That's enough. From all of you!" Pain demanded looking around at the other members. "My name is Pain," he began.

"If your Pain than I'm a pretzel." Miyuki said sarcastically.

"That's an odd name." Deidara mumbled. He was standing within kicking range so Miyuki kicked his shin. "Ow!" Deidara whined as he grabbed his knee. "Ow!" He whined again as Sasori slapped his head in a V8 fashion.

"Don't be a wuss, brat." He whispered in his ear.

"Wait, and if you're really that angsty guy, why would you say "Pain" and not "Nagato"?" Miyuki asked as Pain looked around to see if anyone caught that. When it apparent that they didn't, he continued.

"We come from a different world and somehow got here. What we're trying to figure out is how to get back. You seem to know some things about us so we think you and your sleeping friend might be able to help us." Pain said, speaking in the clearest tone he could.

"I want some proof of who you say you are before I even consider helping you." Miyuki demanded. Pain leaned in, his Rin'agan on. Miyuki stared in awe for a second, and then whispered: "Fine. My other friends that the weasel knocked out know about you guys too. Can you take us to my dorm?"

"Of course."

**Yeah, I know it was short. Oh, and I got an email from an anonymous reviewer so I'm going to answer it. No, I'm not going to make everything a Miyuki POV. She's just the beginning so don't worry. And I know this chapter wasn't funny it was just to get the story started. But I thank the reviewers for reviewing anyways and I have a favor to ask you. If you have any friends who view this website, please ask them to leave character idea's because I only have 3 right now. I need at least 8 so thanks for helping out! TTFN **

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW-

"Get out of the ****ing way!" Hidan said, dragging a sleeping Takai behind him through a crowd of Taxi's and cars beeping him. "Oh my God! You're not going to move anyway so stop the ****ing act!" Hidan started cursing and kicking ever car he could find. With the bird flashing everywhere, the rest of the Akatsuki's, Miyu, John, Miyuki, and Hana stared with anime sweat drops all over their faces. Hidan was really good at drawing attention to himself.


	4. To The School!

Miyuki's arm was over Deidara's shoulder allowing her to support herself. Deidara was hopping behind all of the other Akatsuki members since Miyuki was a bit of a drag weight (Even though she's a skinny ninny model! Yeah, I'm involved with a company that works for some store in Florida. Yeah back to the story.) Hidan was carrying Takai this time, who fell asleep. They were up in front, Hidan talking to Pain and Konan. Also up in front was Kisame carrying a still sleeping Hana.

Behind them Miyu was being carried by an annoyed Sasori, since Miyu was awake and refused to move like Miyuki did Deidara; she wanted a piggy-back seminar. John was being helped by Itachi, who were traveling like Miyuki and Deidara. Miyuki had already explained everything to Miyu and John who didn't believe her at first but they did now since they were flying through the treetops they sorta, kinda did. =3

"So where is it we're going again?" Pain called back to Miyuki.

"My dorm room. After you exit the park, it's down the street with the tiny brick building nearest to the park. We'll have to access it from the ground though which means we'll need to walk once we exit Central Park." Miyuki called back.

"I agree with Hidan-san. You scream really loud when you want to." Deidara told Miyuki.

"Shut it girly man." Miyuki told him back. Deidara made a face and looked away. Back up near the top of the group John was talking to Itachi.

"So, what I saw really was the sharingan?" He asked in a serius voice. Itachi nodded.

"So you're really Itachi?" John asked again. Itachi stared into space as to signal "yes".

"I will avenge Sasuke-kun!" He called as he poked Itachi's forehead. All of the girls(except the sleeping Takai and Hana) giggled. John smirked as Itachi's face went red.

"Screw you." He whispered.

"Suck it weasel." John whispered back. The girls laughed some more, now Konan was laughing the hardest.

"I hope you realize that Itachi could kill you if he wanted to."Sasori told John.

"He could not! I know all of his moves and weaknesses!" John smirked.

"Yeah, I doubt it. And if I'm wrong, let me be hit by a giant log." Sasori told John.

There was a loud thud and everyone looked to the right. Miyu and Sasori had run into a tree. "Say anything and I will kill you." Sasori said as he lifted himself off of a red-faced Miyu.

"I love this! Everything is going awesome for me today!" John yelled with delight.

Several minutes of silence passed as the ppl hopped through central park. With one last leap, they exited the park and landed on the sidewalk behind a cookie concession stand. Like any other Monday morning, the streets were full with traffic.

"There it is!" Miyuki pointed at a tall skyscraper halfway down the block.

"Well then, let's ****ing go!" Hidan yelled as he started to walk into the busy street with a sleeping Takai on his back.

"Wow there, Tiger!" Miyu said grabbing his shirt (She's off the red-head's back now.) "Look at all the traffic! The 'walk now' sign isn't even on."

"Do I look like I give a ****? I'm tired of carrying this ****ed up chick and I'm getting to the building A.S.A.P!" Hidan started walking through the cars.

"This could get ugly…" Miyuki said rubbing her head.

"Get out of the ****ing way!" Hidan said, dragging a sleeping Takai behind him through the crowd of Taxi's and cars beeping at him. "Oh my God! You're not going to move anyway so stop the ****ing act!" Hidan started cursing and kicking every car he could find. With the bird flashing everywhere, the rest of the Akatsuki's, Miyu, John, and Miyuki stared with anime sweat drops all over their faces. Hidan was really good at drawing attention to himself.

"Can't you see I'm walking here?!? Oh shut the **** up!" Hidan screamed at the crowd of cars. One driver tossed an old McDonald's bag and it hit his face. Hidan turned with his face completely red. He reached in his cloak and started pulling out his metal steak.

"Oh my gawd! Someone help me stop him!" Miyuki yelled as she ran to stop Hidan. He was now hacking away at the car trying to get at the driver who threw the bag at him. Kakuzu and Pain came to help. The three of them dragged a screaming Hidan across the rest of the street. Everyone made their way across the street after them accept Deidara and Tobi. Tobi was raiding the cookie stand since there was no one manning it at the time and Deidara was trying to drag him out of the way of the authorities as soon as possible. In a matter of seconds they were on the other side too. Hana had just woken up and had just gotten everything explained to her. Surprisingly, she believed it right away instead of needing an explanation.

"So… How in the hell did you get to New York City?" Hana asked the nearest Akatsuki member, which happened to be Sasori.

"No idea…" He replied and walked away as Deidara came rushing over to his side. "Go follow Tobi! Arg! I thought I got rid of you when I died!"

"Sasori no Danna? You don't mean that do you, un?" Deidara sniffled. All of the members looked at him as he started crying in public. Most passersby looked with either concern or disgust since at this point those who didn't know him wouldn't no his sex so his maturity was questioned.

"For the love of god, brat! Fine you can walk near me but no stalking!" Sasori hissed.

"Yays! Un!" Deidara started skipping with glee.

"Let's just go." Miyuki said as she started to walk toward the skyscraper. "The Central Union School was just built a year ago. It is the first boarding school ever in New York City and is co-ed so if you guys wanted to join you could. If you aced the entrance exams then you could get your first year here free which would be enough time to help you guys get…well…back into Naruto."

"Naruto? Isn't that the Kyuubi kid?" Kisame asked, somewhat disgusted by "getting into".

"Yeah, it's the name of the series." John said.

"…" the entire Akatsuki was silent. (Except for the sound of Tobi munching on cookies under his mask)

"They don't know? Well then…" Miyu started. "You guys are the main villains in the second part of the series but you're not the main characters, Naruto and his friends are."

"…"

"Oh come on guys, it's just a book…" John said.

"That's the problem." Pain said looking up from the ground. "We just found out that we're not even real here."

"Yes you are." Hana and Miyuki said as they poked Pain. "See? We can touch you so you're just as real as us. We all came from an idea. How do you think we came along?"

"I guess you're right…" Sasori said as they entered the school.

"Oh! It's the boys that wanted the school forms! Welcome back!" The attendance lady said. Do you have your papers?"

"No. They're coming to hang out in our room so they can see what it's like here." Miyuki yelled as she pushed everyone into an elevator and then squeezed herself in. Inside the elevator, everyone had smushed together and when it opened on the top floor, they all fell out into a long hallway with a thud. Several girls peeked out their doors.

"Eek! Boys in the Girl's Dorm!" They said slamming their doors.

"Don't mind them. Follow us." Miyu said leading everyone down the hallway. At the very last door she stopped. "This is it." She grabbed the knob.


	5. Our House!

**I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long. I know I said I was grounded on my authors note, but as soon as I was on again, as I was publishing "Akatsuki's Easter", and a pop-up came up from my computers security system saying "Warning, you are being hacked." So I'm watching my shield thing start to drain in horror and than it says "Warning, security system deactivated." I felt like screaming but couldn't then I think, "Okay, enable the security system again." So I rush to the screen and have it scan the system and then it says "virus(s) detected." I had 12 on my computer so sorry for the late update but it's a true story and I bet that's the best excuse you've ever heard, no?**

Miyu grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Keeping her hand on the doorknob, she reached forward with the other hand and pushed open the door. Everyone took a step inside and while the New Yorkers plopped themselves on a sofa (couple people were laid on chairs XD), the Akatsuki members looked around in awe.

The room around them was huge and about midway there was a small wall between the ground and a slightly elevated floor. On the floor above were eight single beds, all with black headboard and wood tones. The covers were a slick neon green with silver accents and pillows. Next to each bed was a small nightstand, each with personal belongings and photos on them. Attached to each bed was a silver night lamp, perfect for reading. Behind all of the beds was a huge window that covered most of the back wall. The view overlooked most of the city, including central park and the empire state building in the distance.

On the ground floor, there was a couch (which everyone was sitting on), several chairs and a TV on one side. The couches were and chairs were of stunning black leather with the same neon colored blankets draped over one side. The TV was a flat-screen which was attached to the wall. Also on the ground floor, which was on the opposite side form the living room area, was a small kitchen with white cabinets and black countertops and appliances. The floor in the kitchen area was black and white checkerboard tile and the rest of the place (including the bedroom area) was a bold white, almost straining your eyes if it hadn't been for the dabs of black and green. Next to the kitchen were two doors which the Akatsuki members assumed led to the bathrooms. Between the kitchen and the living room area was a ladder-like stairway with bookshelves on either side of it. The bookshelves had a few textbooks on them, but the majority of the space on the shelves were stuffed full of comic books and manga. Two shelves, however, were devoted to the Naruto series. All of the volumes between 1 and 49 lined the shelf. In a few open spaces, a Sasori plush, Akatsuki ring collection, and a bowl of candy were shoved in the crevasse between the Naruto manga and the fan books and guides.

"So, what do you think?" Miyuki asked in her relaxed position on the couch.

"The design is very tasteful, un." Deidara murmured in awe as he kept spinning around examining the place.

"I agree." Sasori stated, trying to maintain his cool voice, but it came out rather excited.

"Looks expensive…" Kakuzu said.

"Tobi is a good boy! Can Tobi stay here?" Tobi asked.

"Well…" Pain started.

"**PLEASE! **(un)" Everyone else pegged.

Before Pain could answer, a voice sounded from the bathroom. "Who's that? Seriously, Miyuki-chan, stop bringing people back here from those anime conventions!" A girl said as she walked through the doorway. Her long, magenta hair was pulled back into high pigtails that had a small curl toward their ends. Her eyes were silvery-grey and she was wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt from Old Navy. Another girl stepped out of the room, this one had black hair with green highlights and hazel eyes. She looked slightly older than the first girl.

"What the **** were you two doing in there?" Takai asked. The girls turned 360 degrees.

"Cleaning ourselves. We tried cooking. That's flour." The black haired girl said as she pointed to her back.

"Whatever Rielle-chan. You're such a ****ing freak." Takai said.

"When the hell did you wake up?" Hana asked.

"I've been awake since Hidan crossed the street."

"Wha? How the **** do you even know about that?" Hidan asked, somewhat embarrassed.

"As a Jashinist, if I see an opportunity to kill I kill. I was waiting for the right moment but then I saw your pendent," Takai held up hers from the inside of her top. "And just hung out watching you try to maim a car. It was pretty ****ing amusing to say the least. With that said, I assumed that with your fighting skills you could only be the only other Jashinist on the history of this planet."

"I ****ing dragged you through half of this ****ing city and you go and say you were ****ing awake the whole ****ing time?!" Hidan roared.

"Hey! Don't take that ****ing tone with me, bitch! I'll ****ing kick your ****ing ass ***** *** ***** **** ********* ***************************** ************************************************************** Mickey Mouse! *************************! **************************, ********************* bologna! (the food, you know "Cause Oscar Mayer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A!")

Everyone starred. Then Kakuzu muttered, "Wow, I never knew there was someone in the world with a mouth as bad as Hidan's." Takai smiled proudly. "And she's religious to… To bad she's way too young for you…" Kakuzu said with a chuckle as he playfully elbowed Hidan, who was staring into space as if thinking very hard.

"I think I'm in love…" he murmured.

"Um…Ew…." Takai said.

"Wait a minute, so you really think these cosplayers are the Akatsuki members?" the magenta haired girl asked.

Pain sighed and signaled for Kisame. After he saw, the giant fish walked over to the girl and pulled his skin apart at his gills. The girls poked it.

"Holy **** it's real!" They proclaimed.

"That statement can be answered with a simple, no. Da." Kisame said, feeling somewhat hurt as he returned to the group.

"So, you're really real?" The girls asked.

"Yeah, they sure are!" Hana yelled excitedly.

"Oh snap! We should probably introduce ourselves!" The black haired girl said as she slapped her forehead.

"Oh right!" Miyu agreed. The New Yorkers walked over together in front of the Akatsuki. Miyuki bowed first.

"My name is Sohma, Miyuki. It is such a pleasure meeting you all. And Deidara-sama," Miyuki started.

"Sama, un?" Deidara asked puzzled.

"I would really like to discuss art with you, if that's okay." Miyuki finished.

"You like art?" Deidara asked delighted.

"So much it's not even funny." Miyuki said before Deidara glomped her.

"Finally! Someone like me, un!"

"My name is Hirata, Hana. I would also like to spend some time talking to you about art, Sasori-sama…" Hana started.

"He's mine, bitch!" Miyu yelled. Hana gave her a dirty look. Miyu started murmuring to herself. When she had finished, she looked right at Sasori, who had a look of amusement on his face because of the girls arguing over him. "My name is Miyu! Pleasure meeting all of you…hee…hee." She giggled, slightly embarrassed.

"So I'm Takai. I hate basically everything. If you ****ing mess with me you're so being sacrificed. I don't ****ing care what you say you can do, I'll kill you anyway." Takai finished.

"Marry me?" Hidan asked.

"You're creepy. Go away." Takai told him.

"I'm John. Yeah, I don't really know what else to say." John said as he rubbed his head. All of the girl's laughed.

"Do you like origami?" Konan asked, with a slight bit of suggestion in her voice. John walked over to her.

"Depends." And then he walked away.

"Hey! Back off you… I mean never mind." Pain said, slightly red in his pale face.

"And I'm Rielle, pleasure to pizza." The black-haired girl said.

"Excuse me?" Itachi asked. He tended to catch weird things.

"She's just very hyper. They both are." Hana whispered in Itachi's ear as she pointed at Rielle and the magenta-haired girl.

"And last and hyperessestes…es…tes… yeah. Is er…me!" The magenta haired girl declared.

"Psst, Aya, you have to say your name." Miyu whispered in the girl's ear.

"Oh, and my name is Aya!"

"Well then, Miyuki-chan, Hana-chan, Miyu-chan, Takai-ch…" Takai shot Pain a look and Hidan's nose started bleeding (me: XD young love!) "Takai-_san_." Takai nodded with approval. "John-kun, Rielle-chan, and Aya-chan, we are the Akatsuki and I'm pretty sure you know all of our names. With that being said, please call us by chan or kun, so we don't attract unwanted attention." The New Yorkers nodded. "And from this moment on, we will be attending your school."

"Yay!" Hana yelled as she started bouncing up and down. Miyu and Miyuki grabbed hands and were jumping up and down as well. Rielle and Aya were spinning and cheering. John and Takai just stood there.

"Wow…" They both said.


	6. Opposite

**Sorry everyone for making you guys wait so long (Sasori: What the hell Yuki-chan?! That's my line!) Yeah whatever. Oh, and I have read every single one of the 39 comments I got. Oh, and No-Idea-For-A-Name, I agree, I am awesome. (Me: no modesty lol) Please enjoy.**

It had been two weeks since the Akatsuki's visit to the only boarding school in New York City. And they had decided to stay. While Konan was given a room with the girls, the guy Akatsuki's were staying in the same room as John. Their room was on the floor directly below the girls' dorm and looked almost exactly the same except the neon green furniture was replaced by bold red ones and there were ten beds instead of eight.

It was the first day of school and at around 5:00am, the alarms started going off.

_In The Guys Room_

"Son of a b****." Hidan mumbled as he rolled over on his bed, the sound of the noisy alarm clock ringing in his ears.

"Yay! First day of school!" Tobi yelled with excitement.

"Then go leave for it and never come back, un." Deidara yawned.

"**Ow! Be careful!**" _"No you be careful!"_ The Zetsu's yelled at each other. Everyone looked. They had gotten out of the plant, mostly. The darker side's foot had been caught in one of the thorns and they were attempting to get it out.

"Hey, watch it guys! If you have to go to the nurse than you can't take the entrance exam." John warned.

"**** the entrance exam. Need sleepy…" Hidan fell off the bed as he said this and stood up immediately after, getting into a defensive stance. "What the **** was that?!?!"

"Your stupidity finally getting to you." Kakuzu mumbled as he descended the stairs to where the kitchen was where he pored himself some cereal.

"_Got it." "_**No I got it, fool!" **The Zetsu's argued with themselves as they got the foot out of the giant venomous fly trap in front of them.

"So let's eat breakfast and then it's time to make you guys look like the average Joes." John said.

"I don't believe I know what a Joe is." Itachi stated.

_In the girl's room_

Everyone was sitting on the floor in a circle, each with a plateful of pancakes and bacon and eggs. Everyone had large portions of maple syrup on their plate except for Miyuki and Aya who were eating pie filling with it and Konan who ate her's plane.

"So…who do you think is the hottest Akatsuki member Konan-chan?" Rielle asked.

"Well, I don't really have a thing for any of them, actually." Konan said as she stuck a forkful of egg in her mouth. "What about you guys?"

"_**Sasori-sama!**_" Miyu and Hana both yelled, each trying to be louder than the other.

"Kakuzu." Takai stated. Everyone looked at her oddly. "What the **** are your problems? Hidan's annoying as hell. Have you heard him when he's doing a ritual? He's a ****ing disgrace to all Jashinists! GWA HA HA HA HA!" Takai screeched as she impersonated the other Jashinist. She was spot on.

"DeiDei's kind of cool… I kind of like the whole metro sexual thing…" Miyuki blushed.

"Holy shit dude…" Rielle anime sweat-dropped. "Me and Aya,"

"_Aya and I_." Miyu corrected. Rielle slapped her opposite the head.

"_Me and Aya _don't really have a crush on anybody." Reille said.

"You know something," Hana mumbled.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"We're all sitting here eating a good, well-cooked meal at five o'clock in the morning, having a love confessional, and I have the weirdest feeling something in this world is the complete opposite…"

_In the guy's room_

"Zetsu stop chasing Hidan! Hidan give Zetsu the Daisy! Kakuzu stop shining things in Itachi's eyes, he's blind enough as it is! Deidara that's cookie dough! God! Tobi stop it! You shouldn't read fan fiction! How many times do I have to say it! Kisame stop squirting Sasori with water already! Sasori put the stupid poison down right now or you're grounded!" John screamed.

_In the girl's room_

"I don't know what you mean." Konan stared blankly.

"Whoa, sempei! It's like you have a third sense!" Miyuki declared.

"Maybe. Hey, since we all have finished eating, I'll take clean up duty today and you guys go get dressed and get the boys." Hana explained. Everyone nodded and placed their dish on the counter before getting changed into their school uniforms. They all wore black sailor suits with mini-skirts with their hair pulled out of their faces. Hana had already finished and gotten dressed. "To the boys' room!" She commanded. Everyone grabbed their books and pocketbooks as they left.

_In the elevator_

The girls stood cramped with large group of new students all heading down early to take the entrance exams. Each student was assigned a different classroom on a different floor to take it in, and the girls arrived last so the elevator's last stop was the boys' room. Takai's eye started twitching at the 14th stop.

"Hurry the **** up!" She screeched. Every other student got off at the next stop even if it wasn't theirs so the elevator went up and landed on the 59th floor, the boy's dorm. They exited the elevator and walked down to John's room where they heard intense screaming and evil laughing behind the door. Right before they were about to knock, Pain's voice could be heard behind them.

"What's up, girls?" he asked, holding a pile of books in his hands. His headband was off and his red hair hung over his eyes. The piercings all over his body were shaved down and painted skin color so they blended in perfectly. He was in a black and grey uniform that most of the boys wore and the only difference between him and the other guys at school were that his eyes were still Rin'agan activated. "I was just finishing up the entrance exams."

"How do you think you did?" Konan asked.

"I cheated. Rin'agan comes in handy you know so I'm pretty sure I got a 100%."

"Sweatness." Miyuki said in her sweatness voice.

"Well then, let's go inside." Pain stated.

They opened the door. John was lying on the ground, his clothes and hair in disarray. "Help…me…" He stuttered. Everyone looked around. It was literally a war zone. Beds were stacked in fort-like manners, burn marks were everywhere along with puddles of blood, and there were Jashin symbols everywhere.

"Oh for the love of…" Pain and Konan started.

"Die!" Came a voice from above. It was Deidara.

"What the hell Deidara! Get over here now!" Pain screamed. Deidara halted in mid-air and fell down.

"What? We're studying!" Deidara complained.

"This isn't on ninja techniques, I just took it!" Pain informed him. Several heads peeked out from behind objects.

"Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" They all said.

"Idiots." Rielle muttered.

**Hope you all enjoyed. Oh, and I've decided something! Everyone who gave their character a little late will still be in the next school dance! K? Oh and here's a preview for the next chapter. I love doing these =) lol.**

"What? I'm taking my test with him? What a ****ing joke! He looks like a ****ing rat…" Hidan laughed. Mr. K's eye twitched with anger. Miyuki sighed and snuck up behind Hidan who turned around to face her. "What the fu…mmmnnnhhmmnnnhhmmmmmfffff!" Hidan muffled. Miyuki had taken out the roller and duck-taped his mouth closed. Hidan began to stick up his middle fingers so Miyuki tape them down too. If Hidan's mouth wasn't closed, his screeching could be heard all throughout the school.


	7. Let's Get It Started

"Idiots, idiots, idiots." Rielle repeated to herself as she shook her head.

"Baka…" Miyuki giggled.

"The hell was that?" Pain asked, still aggravated from the stupidity of his organization.

"So the New Yorker knows more Japanese than the Japanese guy. How sad…" Takai laughed.

The Akatsuki members crept out from their hiding places. "You all better be ashamed of yourselves. Not only did you practically kill John over here," Pain gestured at John. "But now we don't even have time to make you look, well, normal."

"Well than it's time to get to work!" Miyu laughed as she grabbed Sasori's arm and led him the living area where she plopped him down on the sofa and began digging through her purse. Hana was steaming.

"Wait just a second!" Aya yelled.

"He's mine bi," Miyu started angrily.

"No, no. Sasori looks normal. Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu and Tobi on the other hand need lots of work. And Deidara and Itachi need either a haircut or a new hairstyle all together." Aya finished in a matter of fact way.

"What about me?" Hidan asked.

"Just take the chicken fat out of your hair and you're fine." Takai told him. Hidan looked like he could cry.

"Well whose working on whom then?" Rielle asked. She was busy trying to get John to sit up.

"I so call Deidara!" Miyuki declared as she grabbed some scissors, a rubber band, and Deidara's arm and ran to where Miyu and Sasori were sitting.

Takai walked over to Kakuzu with an evil grin on her face. "Hello handsome." She said as Hidan's eye twitched. Takai led Kakuzu to the corner where she pulled out the largest amount of blush, foundation, and moisturizers anyone could possibly store in their purse.

"Well then… Hana do you mind?" Itachi asked. Hana was in the kitchen when he asked so she pulled out a pair of scissors from the drawer.

"Hell yeah." She grinned.

"Aya," Kisame began.

"No thank you." Aya replied as she took Zetsu's arm and led him away.

"Come on dude." Rielle smiled as she led Kisame away.

"Hidan?" Miyu asked.

"What the ****. Sure." Hidan sighed.

"What about us?" Sasori and Konan asked.

"What about Tobi?" Tobi asked.

"Okay, well…" Hana analyzed them. "Tobi, loose the mask and barrow one of John's school caps. Konan, take the piercing below your lip off and I think John will help you put some brown highlights in your hair or something."

John sprang to his feet. "At your assistance, my lady." Konan giggled.

"And Sasori…" Hana double blinked. "Go get dressed." Everyone got ready. When they had finished, it was obvious who was who but their appearances were slightly changed in order to make them look like they might belong in the United States rather than a child's manga. Their school uniforms fit them well too, black paints with grey cotton shirts and red ties. They cleaned up rather nicely.

"To the entrance exams!" Miyuki declared.

"Problem captain boomerang. Pain and us already took them. Us like, three years ago and you like six months ago." Rielle reminded her. Miyuki anime sweat dropped.

"Well then… we will help them find their assigned rooms and then we will read manga!" Miyuki corrected herself. Rielle slapped her forehead.

"Oh my god." She said.

"Oh my _Jashin_." Takai corrected.

"Yeah! Oh my ja," Hidan started.

"Don't repeat what I say." Takai warned.

"Yes m'am."

The group traveled down the hallway and to the elevator. It was almost noon so there were only a few students who hadn't taken the exams. They all crammed into one and waited while the elevator dropped down to the main floors. They stopped at the main office to get the Akatsuki's room numbers for the exam and schedules for the term. The lady handed them all to Miyuki who had pushed herself to the front of the line to get them.

"Don't ****ing push!" Hidan yelled. Before he continued, Miyuki reached into her pocketbook and pulled out a roller of duck tape which she then taped Hidan's mouth closed with.

"This school has a strict, no F-bomb policy. Anywho, first off, to room 200! Hidan and Kakuzu, you're first." Miyuki proclaimed. The whole group anime sweat dropped.

They walked down the hallway to room 200 which was Mr. K's room. He was the math teacher and a boring one at that. He also resembled a mouse most of the time, except when one viewed him from the side in which case he looked like a horse. Hidan looked at him as he pulled the duck-tape off.

"What? I'm taking my test with him? What a ****ing joke! He looks like a ****ing rat…" Hidan laughed. Mr. K's eye twitched with anger. Miyuki sighed and snuck up behind Hidan who turned around to face her. "What the fu…mmmnnnhhmmnnnhhmmmmmfffff!" Hidan muffled. Miyuki had taken out the roller and duck-taped his mouth closed. Hidan began to stick up his middle fingers so Miyuki taped them down too. If Hidan's mouth wasn't forced shut, his screeching could be heard all throughout the school.

"Well then…-sniff- come in gentlemen and we can begin." Mr. K told them, a slight bit of anger in his voice.

"Bye-bye!" Miyu yelled. She waved and grabbed the papers from Miyuki. "Sasori, Tobi, and Deidara follow!"

"Itachi, Kisame, and Konan. With me please." John stated.

"And Zetsu! Come on partner!" Aya ran down the hall with his hand in hers.

_**And so the Akatsuki left for their tests. This will be talked about in the next chapter. TTFN. **_


End file.
